1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a broadcast receiving apparatus and an audio output method thereof, and more particularly, to a broadcast receiving apparatus and an audio output method thereof in which audio information of a selected broadcasting channel is selectively output to at least one of a built-in speaker of the broadcast receiving apparatus and a built-in speaker of a display apparatus connected to the broadcast receiving apparatus in response to status information of the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to watch digital broadcasts, a broadcast receiving apparatus may be connected to a display apparatus. A user may use a remote controller to wirelessly control a broadcast receiving apparatus. A user may also purchase video on demand or perform web browsing using a remote controller.
A display apparatus may output audio in stereo. Audio quality of a digital broadcast received through a broadcast receiving apparatus may be determined by an audio performance of the display apparatus.